May I Help YouTTDark Link's Unexpected Friend
by Alyssa- Ruler of the Free Word
Summary: A new prophecey is about to take place. After 100 years the hero's darkness will free itself. The hero will have to join with an old friend and the darkness to defeat the Darkness.
1. Chapter 1

May I Help You? T_T ~Dark Link's new Unexpected Friend~

Ch1: 1oo years...

Many years I've been trapped in his shadow, as he was unaware of my presence. Yes...I met Midna. We became good friends...mostly because we both like darkness. She was different though. When I asked, "Do you like Light or Dark better?" she replied with, "I'm not sure.....I'm stuck in between, like I've been all my life. I guess I like neither. I like twilight....it gives an eerie gloom of darkness, yet a comforting shade of light..."

I was there when Midna left. I knew only Midna could see me so I cried. Link, however, had no emotion whatsoever. He has never seen me since that day he beat me in the water temple. That was over 100 years ago...one of his former selves. Since then, death mountain erupted so bad a tsunami flooded all of Hyrule causing a giant ocean. 50 years ago...the water finally disappeared, showing an eroded wasteland...explaining all the cliffs. Over 100 years...I look forward to meeting you again, Link.


	2. Chapter 2

May I Help You? T_T Dark Link's New Unexpected Friend.

Ch 2: Link needs therapy XD!

Link was in therapy (his daughter, Lana, suggested it after he woke himself screaming loXD). His therapist was Uli.

"Okay, so what made you wake up screaming for the tenth time?" Uli asked.

"I've had this reoccurring dream." Link replied.

"Really? Interesting tell me about it." Uli said.

"Okay." Link started. "It starts with me and Lana going to the castle to see Princess Zelda. Lana wanders to look at a puppy that someone was giving away. She begs me to bring it home so I grab it. As soon as we get to the castle, a bomb goes off and a piece of the castle falls!" Uli's face at this point is like, WTF.

"And then," Link continues, "I hear Lana yell, 'Daddy! Look!' So I look and see Zelda falling from the place the bomb went off! I run and get there just in time to catch her. Then I hear a wicked laughter. I look up and see nothing. I look down and see my shadow staring at me! It then becomes an actual person, who I will refer to as Dark Link, and thew a bomb in my face. And that's where I wake up." Link was actually up and walking for the last 6 sentences.

"Okay." Uli said. "I think you suffer from an unresolved experience from a past life. This is with the 'Dark Link' you were speaking of, who is now hiding in your shadow." Link jumps and looks at his shadow.

"I mean that metaphorically." Uli explained. Link breathes a sigh of relief and sits down.

"Now, where was the last place you saw this person?" Uli asked. Link tried to remember his past lives.

"Um," he started, "Lake Hylia Water Temple."

"I suggest you go there and confront him." Uli said.

"Okay then. Thanks for everything." Link said, getting up.

Outside of Uli's house, Lana is getting sword lessons from Colin, who is now 24 years old. Colin used a spin attack an Lana dogged and attacked with a jump attack.

"Lana, lets go home." Link said walking out of the house. Lana thanked Colin for the lesson and ran after her father. Lana looked at her father on the way home.

"Daddy, is something bothering you?" Lana said after seeing Link's stress ridden face.

"No. I'm just thinking." Link replied. Lana just started wondering what was going on.

Ilia, now Link's wife, was waiting for them at the front door.

"So, how did therapy go?" she asked Link.

"Good." Link simply replied. Ilia looked at Lana for some answers, but she didn't know.


	3. Chapter 3

May I Help You? TT Dark Link's New Unexpected Friend.

Ch 3: Super Sneaky Link....Not Really.

Link's POV.

I got up and silently went outside that night. I was going to visit Zelda, then going to the water temple to meet Dark Link. When I got outside I hid in the grass. I heard something right behind me. I turned and saw my daughter looking at me. She hit me right between the eyes with her wooden sword.

"Just where do you think you're going, daddy?" Lana asked me.

"I could ask you the same thing." I said to her.

"Daddy, I'm 13, I'm not stupid. You're going to see Zelda, aren't you?" I just nodded in reply. "Well I don't wanna be the one to tell mom where you went! So I'm going with you!"

"Fine! But don't fall off Epona!" We got on and rode toward the castle.

No one's POV.

Lana was hardly hanging on. Link was surprised at how much this was like his dream. As they raced toward Hyrule Castle, the night slowly faded into morning. Once arriving at the castle, the guards said that there was an incident. There was a large explosion and Zelda had disappeared.

"Weird....it's almost like-" Link was cut off by his daughter.

"AGENT LANA REPORTING FOR DUTY! I'll find out where the princess has gone!" Lana said to the guards, catching them off guard with her random outburst.

"Lana, we don't have time for this." Link said to her.

"Don't worry daddy! Just go do what you have to and come get me when you're done!" Lana said smiling. Link just sighed, watched his daughter go into the castle, then left.


End file.
